Finding Home
by Godessofhelheim
Summary: Ask prompt: Hiyo doesn't know about Kirishima and Yokozawa's relationship, but she sees Yokozawa as her "mother", and for her it's only logical that her papa and her mama must be together... so she starts planning things to get them together.


1

Afternoons like that were always a pleasant thing. Her father and her _onii-chan_ —despite the fact they didn't share blood ties— were both relaxing on the couch after going shopping with her all morning. She always thought that going out with her father was fun, but it felt a little lonely too. I_f only dad could fall in love again._ That was what she thought for years, but lately it wasn't that lonely. They had Sorata all the time and Yokozawa came along every weekend.

But every sunday afternoo was sadder and sadder along the months. She really wished that Yokozawa could stay with them all the time, to live with them. _What if dad and onii-chan would fall in love?_

It was a crazy idea but it wasn't that impossible. She knew that men could fall in love with another men, her dad was very handsome and Yokozawa too, they were very good friends and even if they were bickering all the time, they really were close.

She promised to Sorata, herself and her mother that she would do her best to make Yokozawa feel like a part of their family.

2

As soon as she knew his birthday was only a few days after her dad's, she had to do a party! There was no way that a member of the family could have his birthday missed, so even if it was a three-months-belated birthday party, she had to bought him a gift.

"Man, onii-chan will look good with this shirt."

"It's a good gift. He will be pleased." Iokawa-kun said. But she couldn't decide what color should she buy until a idea came to her thoughts. _"__Well, they had matching items at Dad's birthday, then they should have matching items at Onii-chan's too. That's what family does anyway, isn't?"_

She didn't expected to have them in the same place she was that same day. Kirishima was always joking, saying they were on a date. She'd be happy if that were true because it'd make her work easier, but Yokozawa was always angry when her dad joked that way and she felt a little sad that they would never fall in love.

3

"Onii-chan is great, isn't?" she said out of the blue one night she was alone with Kirishima. "I mean, he's always taking care of us, he cooks with me and does my hair. He's so kind, and funny…"

She had been talking like that about Yokozawa lately. Maybe if Kirishima notices how great Onii-chan is, he would fall in love with him and do everything possible to make Yokozawa love him back. But one night it back fires her.

"Hiyo, can I talk with you for a minute?" Her dad has a very serious look and she starts wondering if she had done something wrong. Perhaps her notes dropped down or something like that, but the next thing Kirishima asks is even worse. "You've been very attentive with Yokozawa lately and you talk about him a lot too… and I'm a little curious. It could be that… you have a crush with him?"

4

She's deadly nervous that afternoon. Yokozawa is baking cookies with her, they are setting the last batch in the oven and the timer is clicking over the table. Is her moment, she has to talk with Yokozawa.

"Onii-chan, there's something I need to talk about with you." She's shy, her cheeks are red and her voice is trembling, but he thinks she's going to ask him to do something embarrasing. "I… i… I really, really like you, Onii-chan!"

He's at lost of words Did she meant what she said? Or rather, what she said did had _that_ meaning?

"I-I think you are great and you always take care of me. I really enjoy spending time with you and… that's why I'm asking you… if you could be…"

Oh no. No, no, no. That's the last thing he wanted to hear. She was Hiyo, he loved her in a very father-like way, the last he wanted to do was to break her heart. What was he going to do now?

"Onii-chan, I want you to be our mom!"

5

Kirishima is still laughing. Yokozawa dashed out of the kitchen as soon he heard his laugh. It was so typical of him to do jokes like that, using Hiyo to tease him.

"I'm sorry, but your face is priceless. You didn't even noticed that I was peeking"

"You damn parent! Stop using your child for this jokes!"

"Oh, but it wasn't a joke" Kirishima is dead serious despite he's still smiling and trying to control his laugh. "I mean… just look at Hiyo"

He does and notices she's still red and her eyes are teary. She meant it, she wanted him to be their mom. And despite it bothers him —because he's a man, he can't be _mom_—, he's touched by the thought. Even so, he's at lost and strugling for an answer.

"Oh, c'mon" Kirishima speaks walking towards him, his arms wraps Yokozawa from behind and his lips press a soft kiss on his ear. "Just tell her that we are lovers already".

His ire explodes and he's about to punch him on the face for doing something so embarrasing, but the soft, high and excited voice of Hiyo is like a blast of cold air that cools his temper. "Really?" He turns to her and finds an honest smile, she's ready to jump and she does, hugging him by the waist. "That's so great. That means you are staying with us forever! I'm so happy".

And there's that feeling again. A warm, cozy and pleasant feeling growing on his chest. Kirishima hugs him again and brushes Hiyo's hair. "We're a family now" Kirishima whispers.

Yokozawa can only answer a soft. "Yes, we are".


End file.
